Offered to the Darkness
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Everyday after the stands are empty, Cloud watches his onewinged angel. CloudSephiroth Collesium shower scene!


Disclaimer: If these guys belonged to me, I would force them to do dirty things for my entertainment. Unfortunately, they belong to Enix, not me. Enix definitely should try to get more use from them.

I said if I hit 300 reviews on Mansion with chapter 12 I would post some tasty smut, didn't I? It's not very long, but I really like it a lot. Hope you do too!

A/N: This was written with the idea that Cloud and Sephiroth had some kind of thing going before he went crazy and tried to destroy the ff7 world. Even if it was nothing more than, "hey, little solider boy, get on your knees!"

With that in mind…

* * *

I thought I had become immune to pain.

When the darkness descended, searing hands clutching and tearing at my heart, it was all I could do to fight back, to prevent it from taking me body and soul. I survived, somehow, when all others I knew did not, but at a cost so high I can't say if it was worth it. I am now nothing but a shell, a mindless warrior sent to do the lord of the underworld's bidding.

When I fight, I can will away pain, lock it inside until sensation becomes nothing but a distant memory.

But seeing him hits me where it hurts.

I don't understand why--he is just a man under a contract, like me. But everyday after the battles are done and the stands are empty, I follow him into the steam-enshrouded shower room, watching from where he cannot see me.

My memory is hazy around the edges. Much of what happened in my life before I came into Hades' employ is lost to the abyss. But I'm sure I knew Sephiroth. I recognize the feelings he awakens in me. Fear mixed with fascination, tinged with desire; the deep, insatiable need to be near him.

Tingles ripple over my skin as I watch the one-winged-angel remove his long coat and dark pants and step under the hot spray of the shower. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes. His hair soaks through, fading from metallic silver to deep slate grey.

He rotates his shoulders and stretches his leathery black wing. From the way he moves I can tell he is in pain--sore, from a fight, maybe. On his hip is a mottled purple and black bruise. Just looking at it makes me wince, memories of pain lancing through me.

I wonder who did that to him. It certainly hadn't been me--I haven't yet been able to work up the courage to speak to him, let alone challenge him to a fight. Eventually I know I will have to, but for now I am content just to watch.

So I do. I watch as he runs his fingers through his hair, groaning slightly as he gingerly touches his injured hip. I can feel the darkness rolling off of him in turgid waves, but it's different from the darkness I have grown accustomed to being immersed in. The darkness of the Heartless is thick and choking, it clings to my soul, pulling me down with greedy hands. The darkness coming from Sephiroth is cooler, less paralyzing. It feels familiar, and it fills me with a desire to get closer.

But I don't. I never do. I'm afraid, afraid of doing anything more than admiring this beauty from afar.

Because he is beautiful; perfection incarnated. I want to touch him, want to run my hands along the hard planes of his body. I imagine for a moment what he would look like pressed up against the tile of the shower wall, wet skin pressed to mine.

I can't stand here anymore. I am going to pass out. It is much too hot in here, and my cloak and leather are all but stifling me. I turn, intent upon the exit and the refreshing night air of the outdoors.

"What's this, Cloud? Eighth, ninth time?"

His words hit me like a fist and I freeze, hand grasping at the hilt of my sword out of reflex.

"W-What?" I stammer, not bothering to pretend I'm not there.

The man turns, stepping out from under the spray of water. It flows down his body in rivulets, making me shake with something forbidden and delightful at the same time.

He smiles. It isn't a kind smile, it's the look of the tiger stalking its prey. "I have felt your presence here for over a week. When were you planning on making yourself known to me?"

I step into the room, feeling the grips on my boots slide against the slippery floor. I try to meet his eyes, those glowing, searching green eyes, but it's no use. I can't. But I don't want to drop my gaze to the rest of him.

"I wasn't," I manage to grit out, finally deciding to rest my eyes on his pale feet. The feet begin to move toward me and I am almost hyperventilating. The feeling of the darkness in his body washes over me and makes me giddy, and I'm filled with the most uncontrollable desire to kiss him, to drink in that darkness and feel it touch my own.

"So you've been watching me," Sephiroth muses. I look up, I can't help it. He's crossed his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side. "What is your conclusion?"

I don't understand. "What?"

Sephiroth smiles the smile of a predator once again. "Am I satisfactory?"

He is asking me what I think of his body. I know the answer to this without any deep introspection at all. To me, he looks like a god, something I want to worship with my hands and mouth. But, of course, I don't say anything.

"Come now, Cloud," Sephiroth says. "Don't be shy." He touches my face with a long, pale finger.

Pain racks my body. Not debilitating pain, more like a pounding ache deep in my muscles. My legs shake and my arms throb. The tendons in my back and shoulders knot, stiffening until I can barely stand up straight. Though it was Sephiroth's touch that triggered it, I know he is not the cause. I stagger to one side and he catches me. He pulls me close, until I can feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Yes, the darkness can be employed to dampen pain, but it cannot do away with it completely. It is only a temporary fix."

I groan. All the little bumps and abrasions I've sustained over the last few weeks, and this afternoon, fighting the little keyblade master. I feel them all at once. I had thought I could will all the pain away, thought I was something more than human now. Clearly, I thought wrong.

Sephiroth holds me to his dripping chest, stroking his fingers through my hair. Everything hurts.

"You should only lock the pain away during battle," he continues softly. "Afterwards, let yourself feel it. Feel it now, when I am here to soothe it."

Before I can respond to this, a hand cups my chin, slowly but insistently forcing me to meet his eyes. His gaze is startlingly calm and startlingly lucid. Something tells me that these eyes are meant to hold a maniac gleam, but there is nothing here now.

"Cloud." He says my name as if trying to savor it. "Cloud, you don't remember, do you?"

I shake my head. "Not much," I admit.

Hands move from my face to my shoulders. "That may be fortunate. Here."

Before I even know what's happening he's turning me around and pulling my shirt over my head, dropping my cloak to the floor. I gasp as the movement jars my aching muscles. Sephiroth guides me into the flow of water still pouring from the shower. It's hot and I sigh unintentionally as the sensation seeps into my skin. Arms wrap around my torso and I feel Sephiroth's chin rest on my shoulder. Silvery hair slips down into my line of sight.

"Feel good?" he asks, and I wonder if he means the water or the feeling of his arms around me.

The answer is yes, both of them feel so good I'm trembling inside.

I feel him pull away a bit and I almost protest, but then his hands descend on my shoulders. His knuckles knead into the knotted muscles, forcing a heated moan from me.

He chuckles softly in my ear. "Just relax," he says, his hands moving lower. The muscles in my back loosen under his massage and my knees go weak.

I'm hard inside my soaking pants, my erection throbbing painfully. Even if my mind cannot remember, my body does. I want him so badly it hurts.

Suddenly I feel something wet and warm caress my cheek, softly. Sephiroth's tongue laves over my jaw line and up to the pressure point under my ear. I let out a little gasping breath.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, running his hands over my chest, lingering on my abdomen and making me shiver. His fingers trace over the aching muscles, his touch making more heat flash through me than the scalding water pouring down on us. I lean back into him, tensing as his hands trail up and brush my nipples. I gasp as a shock of pleasure runs through my body. I can hear his little chuckle of approval at how sensitive the little nubs are—the way I writhe in his grasp as he increases the pressure. My body is ridiculously aroused, every touch of skin on skin sending me higher.

Sephiroth pinches one of my nipples between his forefinger and thumb, using his other hand to rub slow circles over my abdominals. I moan throatily, tipping my head back. It feels so good, but it's a cruel kind of pleasure, the kind that wears the body down but never satisfies, the kind that makes you want more.

"Do you remember this, Cloud?" Sephiroth whispers in my ear as his hand continues to descend, settling on my hip. His other hand moves to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. I let out a breathy little sigh.

"No…I don't remember," I gasp out. I want to, oh god, I want to. But more than that, I want to be reminded.

"I remember," he says. "I remember the things that make you scream, that make you beg and call out my name." He kisses the back of my neck. "I remember you liked to be touched here…" He gives my nipple another violent little twist, and I yelp, a bolt of arousal flying through me. "Here…" His tongue flicks at the curve of my ear and shivers ripple along my spine. "Here…" His hands both move to my hips, rubbing in slow circles in the spots were my abs meet my thigh muscles. I cry out at the ticklish sensation that grips me, going straight to my groin.

"And, of course, here."

Something close to panic claws at me as he unfastens the button on my pants and eases down the zipper, hands delving in and drawing me out. Everything is wiped away, however, when he begins to touch me. It's like heaven, but a heaven that feels so lusciously twisted and dirty. I can feel the darkness creeping up as he strokes me slowly, fingers playing lightly over the hot skin.

"Mmmm…Cloud, I think you've grown," Sephiroth chuckles, giving my cock a squeeze.

"Ahhh…" I say, twitching my hips.

"Yes…" he continues. "There seems to be more to hold onto than before…"

My dick is pulsing in his hand, twitching under the expert grip. He flicks a thumbnail over the head, making me moan and thrust my hips in search of more friction. It's torture, more torture than I could possibly stand, but I don't want it to stop. Ever. Sephiroth kisses my neck and moves his hand faster, drawing ragged gasps from me.

"Sephiroth. Sephiroth, please…I can't take it."

I sound beaten and desperate, not at all like the hero I'm supposed to be. I can't remember my companions from my old life, but I wonder what they would they would think of me now, begging this dazzlingly black god to take me.

Before I can finish my thought, he does something incredible with his fingers, squeezing the head and twisting the base, tearing a hoarse cry from my throat. He gives my one last harsh tug and go rigid, cumming with a roar that doesn't sound at all like me. Sephiroth doesn't stop, just tightens his hand and jerks harder and harder, drawing out my orgasm until I'm practically writhing.

It's too much, too much raw sensation. So close to perfection my tainted body can't stand it. Everything goes dark for just a moment as I lose control of myself. And then it's over, and I'm shuddering and shaking on the wet tile. Sephiroth isn't touching me anymore and for a second I'm afraid it was just a fantasy. But then I feel warm hands on my back, and I'm pulled into his arms. I cling to him, gasping words that make no sense and nuzzling against his neck. His hands are soothing as they pet me slowly.

"You are so beautiful," he says to me again, his voice so close to my ear that I can almost feel it in my bones. My body is limp and sensitive and I know I couldn't stand even if I wanted to.

Slowly, I open my eyes and raise my head. He's looking at me, eyes brilliant and blazing, expression unreadable. He is so perfect that he shouldn't be real, shouldn't exist. He shouldn't be here, holding me like this.

But the rules have changed, our world is gone. I have no choice but to offer myself to this darkness, to let it devour me from the inside out.

So I offer myself to it, willingly.


End file.
